The Teacher
by You'reNotAloneYou'reHereWithMe
Summary: Kurt decides to take Italian his senior year, Blaine's the teacher. Romance may occur, will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

**The TeacherA/N: so, I had this idea right hurr. I decided, why not go with it? I don't own anything Glee, sadly. I would love too. Glee is so fawking amazing. Alright, read now!**

**Kurt walked into his Italian class with confidence. He has already mastered French, something he picked up when he was young. He needed to learn a new language. **

**He scanned the room quickly, eyes landing on a rather short, tan, and adorable boy -man. Who was that? Kurt made a mental note to find out. He took his seat as the class filled in. He began drifting off, thoughts of his senior year filling his head. This ought to be his best year yet.**

"**Alright, everyone take your seats." he heard a voice say. He looked up, and stopped everything he was doing then. No way, not possible. The cute boy was… the teacher? He looked so young. "I'm going to pass out your text books for this year, these are the only ones you get. So, please be careful with them." he said, handing books to students as he walked around the room. "My name is Mr. Anderson. This is my first year teaching, so yes, you are my first class. But I'm not much older then you, so don't think you can fool me easily." he smirked.**

"**Mr. Anderson!" A petite blonde girl said, raising her hand and batting her eyelashes. "How old are you?" she smiled.**

"**I'm 22." he laughed. Kurt smiled to himself, only four years. Good.**

"**Do you have a girlfriend?" another girl chimed in cheerfully. "Actually, I'm gay." he answered, completely confident in himself. Some guys in the back of the room made sounds of disgust. "Is there a problem with that boys? Because if so, you can escort yourself out of my class now. I wont stand for ignorance, not in my class." he raised his brow in question. The quieted down immediately. The girls in the room all made sounds of disappointment, but I don't blame them, he was very cute. The class went by all to easily, Kurt already memorized all the phrases they learned, and had his homework packet done by the end of class. He rolled his eyes at the jocks that kept making jokes. They were so immature, way too immature for one Mr. Hummel. **

**At the end of class everyone was dismissed, all except for Kurt, who was told to come back at the end of the day, which he did.**

"**Good job today, really good." The short man said as Kurt walked back in his classroom. Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "Then why am I here?" He asked.**

"**Because, I haven't seen anyone pick up the language that easily." "Thank you, Mr. Anderson." "Blaine." "What?" Kurt looked at him confused. "That's my name, Blaine. I don't like being called Mr. Anderson outside of school hours." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded slowly. "Well, Blaine, I'm Kurt. In case you didn't notice when I answered all your questions." this made Blaine laugh.**

"**Oh, I noticed." Blaine looked at Kurt, really looked at him, something he hadn't had a chance to do this morning. He noticed how tall he was, a good foot taller then him. His hair was perfectly styled, something he imagined took hours. His skin was pale, but a beautiful pale. Ivory, he thought it was. He has pretty blue eyes, another beautiful feature.**

"**Mr. Anderson?" Kurt's voice broke through. "Mr. Anderson are you okay? What are you staring at?" Blaine blinked a few times, coming back to reality. **

"**Nothing, sorry. What were you saying." he tried to concentrate. Student, Blaine. Attractive student, but student non the less, he thought over and over. "I was saying, I started French when I was really young, and now I've perfected it. So I guess that's why I'm picking up on Italian so fast." Blaine couldn't help smiling. French? They'd be perfect together.. No, bad thoughts.**

"**So you're a senior Kurt?" Blaine asked.**

"**Yes sir." Kurt nodded. **

"**How old are you?" Blaine asked, not caring that he was way to forward.**

"**Eighteen, tomorrow." Blaine's grin widened. He was legal… "Ah, well, I have to get home. You know, dog to take care of and all. If I don't sing to him once a day he gets mad." that made Kurt laugh.**

"**Give your dog my sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to keep you. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Anderson." **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been excelling in Blaine's class. He got the best grades, he knew every word, and he even came for 'extra help' after school. In reality, the extra help was just a ploy to spend more time with the hot teacher. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Mr. Anderson liked him being around, just as much as he liked being there.

Blaine walked into his first period class after a long, long weekend. He scanned the room, looking for his absolute favorite student. Okay, its not fair to choose favorites, but Kurt was just too amazing. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Mr. Anderson!" A shrill voice said, rather yelled. Blaine cringed, he hated the girls in his class. "Mr. Anderson, how was you're weekend?" she said. "It was fine Elizabeth." he forced a smile.

"Do anything fun?" she batted her eyelashes. Blaine had to resist the urge to puke. He told the class he was gay, what was with them?

"No, not really." he smiled as real a smile as he could muster up and went back to setting up for the day. "Alright class, settle down. First, happy birthday Mr. Hummel." Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Second, we're going on a field trip soon, to Italy. Unfortunately I cant pay for all of you, so we have to have a fundraiser. Any ideas?" he pretended to listen as the class chatted on about ideas. In all honesty, he was supposed to take first year Italian kids on the trip, but he wanted Kurt to go. They decided to do a car wash, old school, but effective. Kurt offered to organize the event. Blaine couldn't say no, in fact he'd love for Kurt to help him. He gave the class the rest of the hour off and went to sit at the empty desk next to Kurt's.

"Good job, getting the class to like you." Kurt laughed.

"Yea well, you're all getting so good at the language, you deserve to go just as much as the second year Italian class." In reality, Blaine just Kurt to come along. It gave him more reason to spend time with him.

"I cant believe you remembered my birthday, I told you last week." Kurt grinned. He had a thing for Mr. Anderson, just like Mr. Anderson had a thing for him.

"It's my dogs birthday too." Blaine said, it wasn't a lie, it was really his dogs birthday, but he just remembered because he liked Kurt so much. "Ah, this mysterious dog of yours. What's its name?"

"His, he's a boy." Blaine smiled. "His name is Tank."

"Tank? So cliché." Kurt laughed. Blaine faked hurt.

"Hey! I've had him since I was 11!" Blaine pouted, and Kurt thought it was the cutest thing ever. The bell rang and Kurt started packing up. Blaine didn't want him to go.

"I'll come by after school? We can start organizing for the car wash." Kurt said, heading towards the door. Blaine agreed.

At the end of the day, Kurt walked into Blaine's classroom. Blaine was asleep on the desk, and Kurt couldn't help himself, he took a picture of it. Unfortunately the flash woke him up.

"Kurt! Hi, I was… I don't know. Was I asleep?" Blaine said frantically. Kurt giggled.

"Yea, drooling too." she smirked, pulling a chair up to Blaine's desk. "Ready to plan?"

"What? Oh yea, the car wash. Um, yea. Just give me a second." he rubbed sleep from his eyes embarrassed. Why did Kurt have to be the one to wake him up? Why'd he have to be awake all night?

Kurt pulled his planner out of his bag and started scribbling down idea's. Blaine pulled a piece of lace out of one of the previous pages, raising a brow at Kurt. Kurt smiled sheepishly, taking it back.

"I planned my father's weeding. Well, me and Finn." he tucked it back into it's spot, earning an odd look from Blaine.

"Finn Hudson? The one that sits in the back of the class?"

"Yep, he's my stepbrother." Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine. "How do you think he's passing?" He smiled. That gave Blaine something to think about.

They finished their planning about an hour later. Kurt stood to leave, Blaine stood with him. He had the intense need to stay close to Kurt. _Stop._ He thought. _You barely know the boy. _

"_Do you want to take an extra language this semester?" Kurt stopped and looked at him. "It's just, I teach a Spanish class too. I mean, you're so good at Italian… and you could get extra credit for taking another class. It would look good on a college application." _

"_What else do you teach?" Kurt laughed._

"_German, at the local college. And English. I teach as much as I can, because I need the money and I love working with kids." Blaine smiled sheepishly. "So, the class?" _

"_I think, I'm going to take you up on that offer. And German too, I could use the college class." Truthfully, Kurt wanted to stay around Blaine more then he should. "I'll see you later, Blaine." he winked and left the classroom. Blaine couldn't keep his heart from nearly popping out his chest. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had taken up the two extra classes. He was swamped in German, and Spanish, and Italian, not to mention all of his other courses. His dad noticed this, much to Kurt's dismay. He loved his father, he did. But nothing was too much for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Especially if it meant more time with Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm just saying you've got so much work!" Kurt's dad, Burt, said.

"Dad, chill out okay? I can handle it." Kurt answered defensively. He didn't like getting lectured.

"It's because he thinks the teacher is hot." Finn said from the couch, never looking up from his videogame. Burt looked at Kurt, a little angry now.

"That's what this is about? You're not getting enough sleep because the teacher is cute? Kurt, that's ridiculous!"

"Oh no, it's okay Burt. The teacher is only like..22." Finn said.

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt yelled. "Dad, it's good for college applications! I can handle it, seriously I'm okay. Mr. Anderson has nothing to do with it."

"But he teaches the classes?" Burt asked suspiciously. Kurt nodded. "And he offered them to you?" Kurt nodded again. "Then it has everything to do with him!"

"It's because I pick up the language so easily, dad!" Burt walked away from his son, dialing the schools number on his cell. Kurt followed quickly behind.

"Hello? I need to talk to Mr. Anderson. That's right, the Italian teacher.. Hello? Mr. Anderson? Yea, this is Kurt Hummel's dad. Yea, I'd like to talk to him about his grades." Burt stopped to listen to Blaine. Kurt was getting irritated, only hearing one side of the conversation. "It's great that he's getting an A in all three courses, yes, he is very talented. I know, I know. Yes I'm proud to be his father. Okay.. I guess that's all then." Burt hung up and looked at Kurt. "He's only 22?" Kurt nodded, confused. "Catch that boy, and don't let go. He likes you Kurt. I could hear it in his voice." Kurt smiled.

"Dad, you're so odd." Kurt hugged his father and ran up the steps to his room.

The next day in class, Kurt kept staring at Blaine. If only he weren't the teacher. If only it weren't so weird for him to like him, god why did the world hate him? First he has a crush on his very straight stepbrother, then he makes an innocent straight boy gay in his head, just so he could feel he had someone, now he liked his teacher.

Blaine taught a whole bunch of words Kurt didn't bother understanding, he was so ahead it didn't matter if he didn't pay attention the rest of the year. Blaine kept sparing glances in Kurt's direction, making Kurt's heart flutter. He still couldn't believe his dad would even think of letting Kurt be romantically involved with his teacher.

Kurt ended up falling asleep at his desk, and Blaine didn't bother waking him up. He just excused all his classes and watched the boy sleep. Sure, he could get in trouble for that, but it was so worth it. Kurt woke up when the last bell of the day rung.

He sat up fast and looked around. "Where am I?" Blaine pretended he was grading papers. "Oh my Gaga.. What time is it!" he sat up quickly.

"2:15." Blaine replied looking at his watch.

"I missed all of my classes!"

"I emailed your teachers and told them you were helping me all day, don't sweat it. Your grades are perfect to begin with."

"Why didn't someone wake me?" Kurt said, standing and gathering his things quickly.

"You sleep like a rock." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. He _never fell asleep in school. _

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Anderson, I wont fall asleep again. I promise. I -" _

"_Blaine." Blaine chimed in._

"_What?"_

"_It's 2:20 now, call me Blaine. School's over." Kurt sighed and lost his posture, something he never did._

"_Right, sorry." Kurt ran a hand through his now disheveled hair. Blaine just stared at his perfect student. Why'd it have to be so wrong to want to get up and kiss the heck out of him? Blaine groaned, attracting Kurt's attention. "Everything okay?" he asked, raising a perfectly shaped brow._

"_Huh?" Blaine looked up with wide eyes. "Oh.. Um.. Yea." he stood from his desk, grabbing papers that needed to be graded and shoving them in his bag. He didn't have the energy to do them now, it was Friday for Pete's sake._

"_Oh." Kurt nodded. "See you on Monday, Mr. Anderson." He smiled before leaving the classroom, leaving Blaine to stare at him walking away. _

"_That boy will be mine." Blaine silently swore to himself, he didn't give a damn about rules. _


	4. Chapter 4

The first year Italian class head earned enough money at the carwash, and an month later, they were going to Italy. Blaine was ecstatic, that meant Kurt could go. Boy, did he want Kurt to go. Maybe they could 'run out of room' and they'd have to share. They could go sight-seeing together. Kurt would love that, he just knew it. And how romantic would it be if they kissed there? Under the stars! Kurt would love that too, Blaine had a feeling.

Although he should have been planning class activities, he'd rather be thinking of ways to get Kurt alone. He'd give the whole class an A anyway, he didn't pay enough attention to give the grades they deserved. That's probably bad, it was his first year teaching after all, and he spent it pining after a student.

Kurt walked in the classroom, grin on his face. Blaine loved that grin. Kurt just didn't know how much yet.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled happily, going to hug his teacher. Blaine loved Kurt's hugs. He'd become so accustomed to receiving the warm embrace.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled back, just as happily.

"Blaine we're going to Italy! It's so romantic, not as romantic as France, but.. But Blaine!" Kurt babbled on, Blaine just listened with a smile plastered on his face.

"I know Kurt, I know. Maybe we can go to France next." Kurt stopped speaking, his heart beat increasing as he stared at Blaine. Blaine's heart stopped, was Kurt about to reject him? He had to fix what he just said. "I mean… the class. Not just.. Not just us.." he blushed, looking away.

"Or it could be just us.." Kurt winked, feeling more confident seeing how unconfident Blaine looked. Blaine's heart beat went from totally dead, to racing. "Kidding." Kurt laughed, pulling out his planner.

When the time came to go to Italy, Kurt was definitely the most excited. Especially since their flight was at 4 a.m., everyone else was miserable.

Blaine stood by his class, sipping a cup of coffee, admiring how awake and energetic Kurt was. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the tall boy, jumping in his place. "Exactly how much coffee have you had?" he asked, grinning as Kurt bounced his way over.

"Three cups. But that's how much I have just before first period. I'm so excited to go to Italy Blaine. You have no idea. This is my chance to find love, a real, true love. Like in the movies." Kurt smiled, daydreaming about finding a man to love him. Blaine couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could be that love.

Their flight was called and they all went to board. Blaine managed to get Kurt's seat next to his, good thing he was in charge of the tickets.

The plane ride was long, but not long enough. Blaine ended up sleeping with his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt's head resting on his. Finn, much to both Kurt and Blaine's dismay, took a whole bunch of pictures, while his girlfriend Rachel awed at them. He made a mental note to kick their asses later.

Kurt awoke not to long before the plane landed, grinning at just the thought of being close. He looked at Blaine and his smile just grew. He was hooked on Blaine, there was no doubt.

Blaine got his class checked into the hotel, handing them all packets. He had announced that as long as this packet was finished they should get a good grade. This however, was just another way to spend more time with Kurt. They weren't put in the same room, but single rooms next to each other and that was good enough for him. They dropped their things off and went on their way.

Blaine followed Kurt around Italy for God knows how long. They went to every single place Kurt had been dying to see, and Blaine had to wondered if he looked like a lost puppy just trailing behind. If he did, he decided, he didn't mind. As long as he was Kurt's lost puppy.

Kurt tried gelato for the first time, which made Blaine laugh because Kurt had declared "I don't care if it makes me fat, it's the most delicious thing I've tasted in years." Even if you were fat, you'd be beautiful to me.. Blaine wanted to say it. He just couldn't. Too inappropriate, he decided.

"Kurt come on!" Blaine whined after hours of sight-seeing and international shopping. "But Blaine, we haven't even hit half the places we have to go to today. Suck it up." Kurt said smoothly, picking up a pair of jeans that Blaine decided would fit him in all the right places.

"Let's at least get something to eat." He tried persuading as Kurt bought the jeans and they left the store. But, being defiant, Kurt shook his head and went on with his actions. That was it, Blaine was about to fight back. He sat down in the middle of the walkway they'd been on, making Kurt stopped and look at him very confused.

"Blaine." Kurt said, a dangerous hint in his voice, indicating he was about to have a bitchfit. "Blaine, get up." he said forcefully.

"No-"

"Bl-"

"I said-"

"You're being-"

"Will you-"

"Blaine Ander-"

"Stop cutting me off!" Blaine screamed, catching Kurt off guard.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Kurt said. That was the first time he's ever backed down. No one ever dared raise their voice to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Alright, now, we're going to go get something to eat. I know how easy it is for you to stick to a three meal a day schedule, but I just cant do that." Kurt tried to hide the small smile that was forming as Blaine talked.

"Okay, we can go get some food." he agreed.

The walked to the nearest café, unfortunately running in to Finn and Rachel. Kurt tried to hide his grimace as the short brunette ran up to him. Not because he cared about her feelings, but because he was way to polite. Manners were important, after all.

"Hi Kurt!" She smiled. "Italy is so beautiful isn't it? I just love it! And Finn loves it too. Right Finn?" she turned to her boyfriend, who just nodded slightly at her words. "Oh, hi Mr. Anderson!" she said when she noticed Blaine standing their. "How are you?" Kurt couldn't help noticing how she batted her eyelashes like most girls did, it made him ball his hands into fists to keep from ripping her hair out.

"I'm okay Rachel. And please, Blaine while we're not in class." he smiled at her, but it wasn't a genuine smile, not like the ones he gave Kurt.

"Right, so Blaine and I are going to go grab some food. He sure made a fuss about it, we'll see you around." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him to a clear table.

"We should have stayed with them." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"A meal with Rachel Berry? I've endured plenty, trust me. Finn brings her for almost every Friday night dinner. I'll pass on this one." he picked up the menu, scanning over the selections before lamely choosing spaghetti.

"Friday night dinners?" Blaine asked, picking something that sounded complicated. "It's a tradition my mom started. Any other night of the week, eat wherever you want, do whatever you want. But if you weren't present for a Friday night dinner, you better be dying." Kurt smiled at the memory of his mother.

"Ah, and Finn brings Rachel?"

"You're supposed to bring whoever you're currently romantically involved with." he paused and looked at Blaine. "Maybe I should bring you sometime." he chuckled as if it were a joke, but both boys wanted so desperately for it not to be.


	5. Chapter 5

It was exactly midnight when someone knocked on Blaine's door. He had been trying so desperately to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He reluctantly got up to answer the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Did I wake you?" he heard the voice before he saw the face. Sebastian… he frowned up at the boy.

"How the hell.." he trailed off, staring at the boy. "Why are you here?"

"I missed you Blaineypoo." he pouted. Blaine just stared at him. "I knew you were going to be a teacher, idiot." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "We shouldn't have broken up."

"Actually, I think us breaking up was an awesome idea, because you're actually very rude. And the lack of consideration you have for my feelings-"

"I followed you all the way to Italy! Please, just take me back."

"You followed me all the way to Italy." Blaine said pointedly. "After we'd been broken up for months. That's really creepy, and weird. So, if you don't mind, I need to go back to bed. I have a class to teach in the morning."

"Blaine, come on."

"No Sebastian."

"Blaine-"

"No!" Blaine screamed. "No, not again. Fuck you Sebastian. Okay? I don't want you anymore, I'm over you." Blaine said with acid in his voice. Sebastian laughed.

"Don't test me Blaine. You of all people should know, I don't give up easily."

"Just fucking back off! I don't want you around anymore. Okay? I like someone else. I don't need your love! It wasn't even love you were just dragging me on!" Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Just leave me alone Sebastian. I'm not the Blaine you knew a few months ago." it took everything he had not to cry. "Just go.."

Sebastian left without a word.

The next morning Blaine was woken up by a very confused Kurt. He was leaning over Blaine's curled up body, a frown planted firmly on his face. Blaine opened his eyes slowly, noticing how wet his pillow was. How hard did he cry last night?

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly. "Blaine are you alright?" Blaine tried to open his mouth but a lump formed in his throat and he just couldn't. Instead, he shook his head. Kurt sighed and moved to lay down face to face with Blaine. "Say something.." he said softly. "Please.." Blaine shook his head. "Please, just say something.. You look so sad.. Are you sad?" Kurt knew it was a stupid question, but it got an answer.

"Yes.." Blaine croaked out before tears started spilling again. Kurt wiped them away as they fell, just holding Blaine, who had his head buried in the taller boys chest. He appreciated the comfort.

A half hour later, Kurt was trying to coax him out of bed. "Let's get you into the shower okay..? You could use a nice shower, you'll feel a lot better." Kurt smiled sadly, attempting to get Blaine to move. But, he was stubborn. "Blaine people are going to be looking for you, and your face is all puffy. Please, for me?" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. That was enough to make a small smile spread across his face.

"Alright." Blaine sighed, sitting up and heading to the bathroom. After he was showered and dressed he stood in front of Kurt, his hair dripping and curly, and his eyes still puffy. Kurt ran a thumb over his cheek bone, caressing his cheek gently. "Thank you.." Blaine chocked out.

"For?" Kurt answered softly.

"I really need someone.." Blaine felt the tears coming again, he took a step forward and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"What even happened last night?" Kurt whispered.

"An ex.." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, blocking tears. "Came back into my life last night.. We broke up so long ago.. And he just came back." Blaine let out a sob. "And.. And I thought I could handle seeing him again. I did. But, he came to my room last night, he followed me all the way to Italy Kurt.." another sob. "I let go, I cried for a month after we broke up, and I let go. He cant just come back like that!" Blaine was overcome with sobs, Kurt just rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Sh.." he whispered. "It's okay Blaine.." Blaine looked up at Kurt, the tears slowing down. "How?" he whispered. Kurt's hands moved up to cup Blaine's cheeks.

"Because, he left. Didn't he? And you don't need him, you're too good for him. If he wanted you he should have come after you months ago." Kurt took a deep breath. "He should have made a move forever ago." Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before closing the distance between them, and pressing his lips softly to Kurt's. Kurt kissed back immediately, Blaine tasted of tears and mint. Kurt tasted of mint and coffee. They didn't pull away, both savoring the way the other tasted. They only pulled away when they needed air, and even then they stayed close to each other.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed out, leaning his forehead against the other boys. Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt.." Blaine breathed again. "Kurt I'm sorry.." He began pulling away, Kurt tightened his grip.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Kurt breathed out, his eyes tearing as he looked at Blaine. "Don't you dare. You wanted that every bit as much as I did." a tear rolled down his cheek, which Blaine wiped away softly before kissing Kurt again. This time thought, it was a lot more eager.

When they pulled away again, it had been for breath again. They stared at each other, searching each other's gaze for any sign of disgust, or want to pull away.

"This is wrong." Blaine said. His words pierced through the silent room, and a pang of hurt found its way into Kurt's heart. "Kurt… you're my student."

"I'm 18." he said, wanting Blaine to take it back. This wasn't wrong. "I graduate in a few months… I'll.. I'll drop all of your classes.. I'll do anything.. Please.." he sounded desperate, not something Kurt liked to sound like.

"Kurt.." Blaine started, Kurt pulled away from him quickly. The hurt was clear on Blaine's face. "Please just listen."

"This is wrong." Kurt repeated Blaine's words, with so much emotion in them.. Hurt, anger, hate, pain… he felt like he needed to punch something. He backed out of the room, walking into his room and slamming the door shut. He just wanted to go home.

Blaine had no idea why he said it was wrong. He'd been fantasizing about that kiss for so long. He even swore to himself that Kurt would be his. What was wrong with him? Here, a chance to be happy was popping into his life, and he fucked it up.

He ran out of his room, right to Kurt's and started banging on the door. No answer. He banged harder. "Kurt! Kurt please open up! Kurt!" Kurt opened the door slightly, his tearstained face breaking Blaine's heart.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"I want to talk."

"Don't worry. I wont tell anyone." Kurt scoffed, going to shut the door right in Blaine's face.

"That's not it. I don't care if you tell anyone. Tell everyone! I don't care if I get fired for it. Kurt, I like you so damn much.. So much. And I don't know why but it scares me. You see how I broke down just then? That was a year long relationship. What if we made it longer then that? And it was so much better then the one I had with Sebastian? What then? I don't want to get my heart broken again." Kurt opened the door all the way.

"Come here Blaine.." he held his arms open and Blaine quickly melted into his embrace, breathing in his scent. "I wont break your heart. I promise." he said as he kissed Blaine's head.

"Promise?" Blaine's voice came out barely higher then a squeak.

"I promise." Kurt smiled.

"So.. Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded eagerly.

"I'll be your boyfriend."

A/N: Short but emotional chapter, I had no idea where to go here but I have nothing better to do then update all weekend. Expect lots of chapters, review! I love reviews! And give me idea's, you'll get the updates a lot faster that way. My brain is fried from so much thinking. Thank you to everyone supporting this story, I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the trip they spent basking in the mere fact that they were together. They couldn't have any PDA at school, but there was always the cute text messages and the stolen glances to get them through the day. Kurt told Burt as soon as they were official, and he was happy for his son. Finn was a little confused, but agreed to keep it a secret. Especially from his bigmouth girlfriend.

They spent weekends together, Kurt loved that. They went to the mall and held hands, they had coffee together, they even watched Disney movies together. Those were Kurt's favorite moments. He loved Disney. He also loved having his boyfriend around.

They were together almost two months before Burt demanded a family dinner, with Blaine. Kurt was nervous. Blaine at family dinner's? He'd never brought anyone before, except one time he brought his best friend Mercedes. And Rachel would be there. He couldn't just tell Finn he wasn't aloud to bring his girlfriend, but there was no way she'd keep his relationship a secret.

When he asked Blaine, Blaine was ecstatic. "Your dad really wants me to come?" he had asked so enthusiastically. Kurt couldn't tell him no.

Kurt prepped Blaine all week for Friday night. He didn't think he'd be any more ready for what was sure to be a disaster, but Blaine was excited through the whole thing.

Friday finally came, and Kurt was anything but happy about it. Carole, Kurt's step mom, was in the kitchen cooking, Burt was asleep in his chair, Finn was making a mess in the living room, and his nerves were shot. He couldn't think straight, what if Blaine didn't like him after this? What if this night broke their relationship?

The doorbell rang, and Kurt's heart stopped. He made his way over to the door slowly, maybe if he didn't open it, he could pretend this night wasn't happening. However, when he opened the door, he was glad he did. Blaine looked amazing, and Kurt just couldn't believe it was his boyfriend standing there. His and no one else's.

"Hey." Blaine grinned. "Hi." Kurt breathed, eyes roaming over Blaine's outfit.

"Can I come in?" he raised an eyebrow, grinning. Kurt chuckled and nodded, opening the door the rest of the way. He was about to close it when Rachel came skipping up the walkway.

"Kurt!" she said, obnoxiously dragging out the 'U'.

"Hey Rachel." he said, forcing a smile. Blaine's back was still turned to her as he silently laughed at Kurt's face. Rachel walked in the house and was about to walk into the living room to see Finn when she saw Blaine from the corner of her eye. She turned slowly, stopping to stare at him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, what are you doing here?" she raised a brow suspiciously. Blaine was about to answer when Kurt cut him off.

"He's my boyfriend, please try your very hardest not to run around and tell people. I'd appreciate it if you didn't single handedly ruin my relationship." Kurt said, a little to harshly, before taking Blaine's hand and walking to his run. Blaine offered a half smile over his should before being pulled away.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his room, shutting the door softly behind him and leaning against it. Blaine chuckled, placing his hands on the taller boys hips. "That was rather rude." he whispered into his boyfriends ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"She's rather rude." he whispered back. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him softly at first, then slightly rougher. Before they knew it their hands were roaming over bare skin, and their shirts were nowhere to be found. Kurt's jeans were unbuttoned, and soon so were Blaine's as hands roamed over even more exposed skin. Kurt's jeans began to feel too tight and he just wanted them off. Blaine wasn't going to disagree.

He almost had Kurt's jeans completely off when there was a knock at the door, causing him to groan. "Dinner's ready." Finn declared, trying to push open the door they were leaning against. Blaine quickly pulled his shirt on over his head and Kurt fixed his pants.

"I'm changing my shirt Finn, we'll be right out." Kurt lied easily. When Finn stepped away from the door Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, picking out a different shirt from his closet and slipping it on. Let dinner begin..

A/N: I had a lot of trouble concentrating for this chapter. I'm sorry! I love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where'd you go to college?" Burt asked Blaine. The questions hadn't stopped since Kurt introduced them to each other, and honestly he was beginning to get irritated. He pushed his food around on his plate as Blaine plummeted into a story about how he did a double major in teaching, and music. Kurt drifted off in his own thoughts, while his gorgeous boyfriend impressed his father, and Rachel just stared in disbelief that Kurt was dating the hot Italian teacher.

"Babe?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand with a concerned look on his face. Kurt sat upright, realizing he'd just been asked a question he hadn't heard.

"What?" He blinked, doing his best to pay attention now. "I asked how you too act around each other in school." Burt said, giving his son a hard look. "Now, I might not care that you're together. You're both consenting adults and I haven't seen you happier Kurt, but if you let people at school know Blaine could lose his job."

"I know, dad. We don't do anything like that in class. Monday through Friday, 7:45 a.m. to 2:15 p.m., he is my teacher. Not my boyfriend." Kurt sighed. He wished it didn't have to be like that, but he couldn't risk Blaine loosing his job.

"That's right." Burt said stiffly. Everyone stopped talking and just sort of looked at their plates. Rachel and Finn didn't know what to say because for once, the dinner was not spent talking about their upcoming marriage, or as Kurt liked to call it, Finn's impending doom.

"How's dinner Blaine?" Carole said, in an effort to break the tension.

"It's delicious Mrs. Hummel, a lot better then the T.V. dinners I usually eat." he offered a genuine smile before going back to the food on his plate.

"Please, call me Carole." she said happily.

"I am going to have to teach you how to cook, Blaine. T.V. dinner's are not a healthy meal." Kurt said with a shake of his head, making Blaine laugh.

"Are you two alright? You haven't said a thing all night." Carole asked Finn and Rachel, they just looked over at us confused.

"Oh, we're fine Mrs. Hummel. Just a little confused about some things." Rachel answered, glaring in Blaine's direction. "Like student-teacher boundaries."

"Rachel, shut up." Kurt snapped.

"All I'm saying is-"

"All you're doing is ruining the only good thing I have right now, so shut up and leave it be. I'm an adult, he's an adult, we can do whatever we want. Outside of school he is not my teacher." Kurt's cold tone didn't go unnoticed by the small girl, so she just shut up and looked at her plate.

"Hey, mom, how come Mr. Anderson can call you Carole, but not Rachel." Finn asked, stupidly.

"Because he's 22, dear." Carole answered cheerfully.

"It's Blaine, Finn. I'm not your teacher right now."

"Hey Blaine, want a beer?" Burt said, out of nowhere.

"No, that's alright. I have to drive home." He declined as politely as possible.

"It's only one beer Blaine." Burt said, walking to the fridge and grabbing one for himself. "It wont hurt you."

"You never know." Blaine sighed, eyeing the beer longingly now. The one thing he hadn't told anyone in Ohio, he was a recovering alcoholic. He didn't want any of his potentially new friends, or his boyfriend to know that about him. It was definitely not something he was proud of.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee under the table, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort him. Burt sat back down, casually taking a sip of his beer. Everyone was quiet again, until Finn abruptly stood up from the table.

"Me and Rachel are going to my room." he said awkwardly, heading out of the room.

"Rachel and I!" Kurt called after him.

"Door stays open!" Carole chimed in. Finn stopped in his tracks, walking back into the kitchen.

"But Kurt's door was shut." he said, that dumb look on his face that indicated he had no idea what he was doing. "Why do I have to shut mine?"

"Your door was shut?" Burt looked at his son. Kurt shrugged.

"I forgot, sorry dad. It wont happen again." he said before sending a glare in Finn's direction.

"Door stays open." Carole said. Finn walked away again, grumbling about how unfair it was. Kurt stood slowly, taking his plate and scrapping the food off it into the trash. He placed his plate in the sink and turned to face the remaining three people in the room.

"This was a disaster, like I said." he announced before walking into the living room.

"I should go… check on him…" Blaine said, getting up to follow his boyfriends retreating frame. He found him sitting on the living room couch with his head in his hands. "It wasn't really all that bad, I think Burt and Carole like me." he said, sitting down next to Kurt. Kurt looked up at him, a small smile forming on his face.

"It was a disaster, simply because Rachel couldn't stop staring at you." He leaned against the shorter boy, breathing in the familiar scent of mint, coffee, and his amazing cologne.

"I have a feeling she's going to make this hard on us." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"She can be happy, why cant we? We didn't do anything wrong. I have genuine feelings for you, it's not just some fling with us. But.. But other people can do whatever they want. You try to make something legit, and it backfires. But I'm going to graduate in a couple months, and I'll be in college, and you'll be here. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. Because if I don't spend time with you know, I'll only be able to spend time with you on breaks. That just isn't enough for me Blaine." Blaine wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek, who hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I have something to fall back on, if I get fired it'll only be from McKinley. There are other schools, it isn't a molestation thing. They cant hold anything against me. And then, I have my music scholarship. I can go with you, wherever you go to college, and I can do music and we'll be okay." he grabbed Kurt's hand, locking their fingers. "Don't worry about Rachel, or Finn, or Principal Figgins, or any of that. Your parent's are okay with it. You're a consenting adult. I'm only four years older then you. We're okay."

"Promise?" Kurt said softly, afraid of the answer.

"I cant promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I'll never leave." that was the first promise they made to each other, and Kurt's heart was filled with so much love towards Blaine at that moment that he knew, Blaine was the only person he'd ever want. As weird as it may sound at 18, he was in love with this man, and though he wasn't ready to tell him, he wasn't going to let go.A/N: Here's a treat, another chapter. Seriously guys, give me some freaking idea's.


	8. Chapter 8

Fast forward a few months, Kurt and Blaine are still together, and they're so happy. The don't even want to know what it'd be like if they hadn't met. Blaine had never been this happy in a relationship, and Kurt had never loved someone so much it hurt him. He loved Blaine. There was no doubt in his brain, or heart.

They had been together exactly 5 months when Blaine suggested they go out to dinner. Kurt agreed right away, of course. But for once, he was not prepared. He didn't have anything to wear. That was never the case with Kurt Hummel. "I'll be damned if that's the case today." Kurt mumbled to himself, looking over the clothes he had thrown everywhere. "I'll be damned."

And he did pick an outfit, finally. A black pair of skinny jeans, black boots, and one of Blaine's button down shirts, simply because it smelt of him. Kurt thought he looked pretty damn hot. He hoped Blaine would think so to.

The doorbell rang, and unfortunately Kurt didn't get there in enough time to answer it. Finn did. We can all imagine why this was a bad thing. Kurt made it down the steps in time to hear Finn saying 'Mr. Anderson.' and Blaine correcting him. 'It's Blaine.' "Finn stop harassing my boyfriend." Kurt said with a happy tone.

"He's your boyfriend, my teacher. I don't like teachers." Finn grumbled, walking back into the living room.

"He's never going to like me, is he?" Blaine sighed.

"Nonsense, he'll get over it… once we're out of school. Can you hold on until then?" Kurt smiled, kissing his boyfriend once before pulling him in the house.

"I suppose I'll have to." He answered, wrapping his arms around Kurt with a smile. "I mean, I'm not about to lose my gorgeous boyfriend because his step-brother hates me." he winked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Dad, we're leaving now. I love you!" He called over his shoulder.

"Home by midnight!" Burt replied.

Blaine took Kurt to Breadsticks, because it was the nicest restaurant around, and this was an important date. Not the most important, but still important. He wanted Kurt to enjoy himself right now, it was important to him.

They sat at a table and ordered their food, chatting on about nothing but everything at the same time. They just liked the sound of each other's voice. It made them happy, it made them love each other more. And that's what's important in a relationship right? Being so happy to be around each other, loving everything the other does so much that it just makes you love them more, and then eventually your heart swells with love for the person and you cant take it anymore, you want to scream it.

Their food came, and Kurt was still happily chatting on about some scarf he bought the other day that he absolutely loved. Blaine smiled at the cuteness. Kurt could talk forever about fashion, and Blaine would listen, even if he'd rather be playing football.

Kurt was about to go to the restroom, when Blaine stopped him. "Wait!" he said, remembering the importance of this date. "Sit down, Kurt." Kurt sat down slowly, a little worried now.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine started, taking a deep breath. He took one of Kurt's hands in his, holding onto it for dear life. "Kurt, I have to tell you something. It's really important.. It's just that, you're so beautiful.. And perfect. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind myself that you are real, that you're here and you're mine. Kurt you're amazing. I have no idea why you'd want to date me, but you are. And I love it. I love every moment of every day I spend with you. I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love the silly little things you do, and I love how you could talk about shoes and scarves for hours on end. Kurt, I cant promise things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Remember? You're so important to me… and this date, this date was to tell you that… Kurt I love you." Blaine looked up from their clutched hands slowly, biting his lip. Kurt was crying. "D-did I upset you..?" Blaine asked, ready to cry himself. Kurt shook his head, smiling.

"These are happy tears you idiot.." he smiled. "I love you too." he reached across the table to kiss him. That was it, the big 'L bomb' had officially been dropped, and Blaine was so happy he was the one to do it. He'd been working on that speech for a really long time.

Blaine took Kurt home at 11:30, respecting Burt's curfew. He really was the best boyfriend, he was sweet, reliable, there for Kurt… hell he didn't even want to ever be with anyone else again. Only Kurt, and if that was wrong, then so be it. He just didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing they expected was getting caught. They'd been so discreet about their relationship. They never touched in school, they barely talked, and no one ever saw their text's. So, how was Blaine standing in the situation right now?

"Blaine, it's wrong." Mr. Schue said, begging for Blaine to see reason.

"He's an adult, Will." Blaine rolled his eyes, cleaning up the papers on his desk.

"This could ruin your career." Will persuaded. Blaine wouldn't budge.

"Yea? Let it. I love him, he's worth it. Alright? And we don't do anything in school. We have rules, restrictions for ourselves. How'd you even find out?" Blaine turned on Will, eyes blazing with anger.

"A student told me, they were concerned about Kurt's safety." Will answered, taking a step back. Blaine was short, but anyone could tell he was extremely strong for his height.

"Which one? Rachel or Finn? They are the only students that know." the word 'only' dripping with a growing hatred for the two. They couldn't just back off could they? Kurt was happy, and they just wouldn't let it be. Blaine was only going to be around as long as Kurt wanted him.

"It doesn't matter."

"God damn it! Which. One!" Blaine snapped, spacing his words to be more intimidating.

"Rachel." Will sighed. "She's only being a good friend to Kurt."

"Really? Because they aren't friends, Kurt hates her. She'd know that if she knew anything about Kurt. But she doesn't, and neither do you, no one does. No one understands him, but that's okay, because I do. And I love him. So back the hell off."

"She's protective, because she loves Finn, and Kurt."

"She loves Finn, and looks after Kurt because Finn wants her to."

"This needs to stop Blaine." Wills tone turned serious, more serious then it had been as he grabbed the shorter boys arm.

"No." Blaine said, his voice dripping with acid, and hate, and protectiveness over his boyfriend. He ripped his arm from Wills grasp. "I wont stop seeing Kurt. I love him. Just like you love Emma. Just like Rachel loves Finn, like Burt loves Carole, like fucking Burt loves Ernie! So, why can't we be happy? Because of a stupid age gap? He's an adult, a consenting adult that wants to be with me, so let him! He's leaving soon. He's going off to college and I am terrified that he wont love me anymore when he goes. So just let me have my fucking time with him while I can." he pushed Will over to the door. "Ruin my career if you must, be a jerk. But get the hell out of my classroom, now." Will left after that.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked. They were sitting in his room, watching The Little Mermaid. It was Blaine's favorite movie, but he wasn't singing along. He didn't even sing 'Kiss The Girl' to Kurt.

"I'm okay." Blaine answered stiffly.

"Don't lie to me." Kurt frowned.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly, loving how easily his boyfriend read him. Kurt was shocked by the amount of hurt in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"They know… well at least Mr. Schue does… Rachel told him. My god Kurt, I am so fucking sorry." Blaine felt like bursting out in tears.

"Oh baby, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. You could lose your job over this. I'm going to talk to her, this wasn't fair at all." Kurt said, pulling his boyfriend close.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." they sat like that, neither one willing to move. Not even when the heard the door open. They didn't move apart until they heard a girlish scream from behind them. They both looked up quickly, meeting eyes with Rachel Berry herself.

"Why are you here Mr. Anderson? You aren't welcome in this house, Finn doesn't want you with his brother!" Rachel demanded. Blaine sighed, he had given up on getting them to call him Blaine.

"Finn isn't my brother." Kurt said, glaring in Rachel's direction. "And if I remember correctly, I never wanted Finn with you. Quinn was definitely the better choice."

"Kurt this is ridiculous!" Rachel whined.

"What is? The fact that my boyfriend is sweeter than yours? Cuter? So much nicer? What's ridiculous? What is so bad that you had to report us to Mr. Schue? We're very closed off with our relationship. We don't bother anyone so just go."

"I will not." she narrowed her eyes.

"Then we will." Kurt stood, grabbing Blaine's hand and stomping up the steps to his room. As soon as the were both in the door, Kurt slammed it, and then opened it just to slam it again.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt just kept slamming the door. "Kurt." He said a little louder, so Kurt slammed the door harder. "Kurt!" Blaine screamed, Kurt gave the door one more slam and turned around

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped.

"Don't scream at me…" Blaine frowned. Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry… I just… she made me mad, it wont happen again." Kurt moved towards Blaine, and Blaine took him with open arms. Kurt just sat on Blaine's lap, his head in the crook of the shorter boys neck as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "This is so screwed up…"

"I know baby." Blaine said, running smoothing circles in Kurt's back.

"I don't want to lose you. They cant make us break up." The tears really did start falling now.

"They can't, we'll be okay." Blaine looked down at the now crying Kurt. "We'll be okay, I promise. I can't promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Remember? Right now, things are broken, but I am not going to leave."

A/N: Anyone notice, I keep quoting Sleeping With Sirens? Oh yes!


	10. Chapter 10

It turns out Will did tell Principal Figgins. Blaine was sitting in the principals office, feeling like he was in high school again himself. He knew what Principal Figgins was going to say, but he just didn't want to face it.

"Do you know why we're here Mr. Anderson?" Principal Figgins said, sitting up in his chair.

"I think so." It came out as a whisper. "Is this about Kurt?" He asked, tearing up.

"Yes, it is. You are aware you cannot have relations with the students, are you not?" he raised a brow.

"I'm aware." Blaine chocked out. "You don't understand though…"

"Two people have come to me with this Blaine." he crossed his hands on his desk in that professional manner.

"I know.. I know. But, one of them only knows because we had to tell her." Blaine said, blinking tears from his eyes. "Look, fire me if you must. Just please don't let this effect Kurt in any way. He doesn't deserve it."

"We cannot let him go unpunished." the reply stabbed Blaine in the heart, Kurt was going to be punished for something like this? He wasn't the grownup in the situation. Blaine was.

"Look, we didn't do anything illegal. He's not a minor, he's eighteen and to give further more evidence of our innocence, the law states that at 16 he can date anyone of any age as long as it falls into a four year age gap, and it does. So please, don't let this hurt him."

"Here's my compromise, okay? You do not see each other any longer, and you can keep your job, and he'll be okay."

"I can't break it off with him…" Blaine was chocked up. "I'd rather lose my job."

"Okay." Principal Figgins sighed. "If you tell Rachel and William you broke it off for the sake of both of your safety's, then I will allow this affair to go on in the privacy of your own homes." Blaine smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, now get out before I change my mind." Blaine left quickly.

The next one called down to the office was Kurt, he was fidgeting, couldn't sit still. He also knew this was about his relationship and he was scared. "What did I do?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I think you know Mr. Hummel." Principal Figgins' tone was incredulous.

"I'm sorry!" he broke out sobbing. "I'm sorry. But, please don't take him from me! He's all I have!" Kurt was full out crying by now.

"It's a good thing Mr. Anderson and I have come to an agreement then, yes?" The mans tone was suggestive, and Kurt was confused.

"What?" He asked, staring at his principal.

"I spoke to Mr. Anderson, as long as you keep it in the privacy of your own homes, and Rachel and Mr. Schuester think you've broken up then it's okay. Kurt felt like jumping up and hugging Principal Figgins, this was the most amazing thing ever.

"Thank you!" He screamed, running out of the office and straight to Blaine's classroom. Blaine stood when he saw Kurt running into the room, and Kurt ran straight into him, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Blaine!" He screamed, smiling.

"Kurt!" he laughed, hugging back. "You talked to Principal Figgins then?" he smiled, Kurt nodded happily, jumping up and down in joy. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Good!" Blaine's heart swelled with love for this boy, barely the age of 18 and with so much more in life to experience, he was excited at the idea of having a 22 year old man as his boyfriend. As selfish as it was, he didn't mind taking the first love experience, maybe even the last love.

-fast forward-

"Rachel." Kurt said, angrily as he walked up to her locker. She turned to face her. "I hope you're fucking happy." he sneered.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, closing her locker.

"Principal Figgins made us break up." Kurt said, tearing up just thinking about it, even though they

didn't.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." she made a move to hug him, but he moved so she couldn't.

"No you aren't!" he yelled. "Blaine was the best thing that ever happened to me! My dad knew about him, Rachel. He invited the man to our house for dinner, he spent a lot of time at the house with me! And you just couldn't let us be." he got close to her face. "And just so you know, I hate you." he said, icily. Finn walked up dumb as ever.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" He asked.

"Ask your fucking girlfriend." Kurt glared at the tall, stupid jock. How did he ever have a crush on the big oaf? He didn't even like sharing the same breathing space as him. "I'm leaving." Kurt declared, in true drama queen style and storming away.

-meanwhile-

"Will." Blaine said, knocking on the door. Will looked up from his paper. "It's over." He said quietly, managing a few tears. He didn't even like to say it was, because the thought was heart wrenching.

"Good." Will said, offering Blaine a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad you saw reason." he smiled sadly as the tears fell down Blaine's face.

"I'm going to miss him." Blaine replied, pulling off the lie smoothly before he turned to leave. He was crying as he walked to his classroom, but he didn't have the slightest idea why.

-later-

Kurt called Blaine as soon as he was finished with all of his homework. Blaine answered on the first ring, a smile on his face before Kurt even began speaking. "So, my parent's know what we're doing." Kurt said.

"That's good, they wont tell Finn?" Blaine asked, attempting to do his laundry while on the phone.

"Yea, they wont tell. All we have to do is stay away from my house, and Finn." Kurt sighed.

"So, my apartment then?" Blaine asked, laughing. "It's okay, I have all the Disney movies." he joked. "And that healthy junk you like to eat, just in case." Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"I guess we'll just have to stay there then, wont we?" Kurt's smile was widening by the minute.

"Sounds good." Blaine laughed. "Shit." he muttered, overfilling the washer.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fucking up my laundry." he groaned. "I hate this." Kurt couldn't help laughing. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel are you laughing at me?" He demanded, trying to sound serious.

"Nope." Kurt said, holding back the laughter.

"You are so rude!" Kurt could tell Blaine was pouting.

"Don't pout!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Kurt grinned, he knew Blaine so well. Blaine knew Kurt could tell by the tone of his voice how he felt, and it made him smile. No other boyfriend had ever made him feel that way, they never took the time to know him like Kurt did. When you grew up, suddenly relationships became all about sex. Or, that's what it had seemed like in college, and Blaine just hadn't wanted it that way.

"Alright, you win. I'm going to fix this laundry disaster, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, jerk."

"I love you though."

"Loveable jerk."

"Gosh, you're so rude."

"Oh my Gaga, did you just call me rude?"

"Kurt, my clothes are going to shrink."

"Right, I love you too. Bye." Kurt laughed, hanging up the phone. Blaine tucked his phone back into his pocket, singing to himself as he attempted to fix the disaster that was his laundry.

"You're doing a horrible job." That voice. That fucking voice. Blaine stopped what he was doing and whipped around to face the person.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"I came to see you baby." Sebastian grinned, moving to put his hands on Blaine's hips. Blaine moved out of the way quickly.

"I'm not your baby." He said, bitterly.

"Yes you are." Sebastian pouted cutely. "What are you talking about?"

"Leave." Blaine demanded. "Leave and stop fucking with me, because I finally got my shit together and got over you. So just go." Sebastian moved closer, pining him between himself and the washer. "Go!" Blaine yelled, pushing on Sebastian's chest.

"Baby." Sebastian said, inching his face towards Blaine's.

"No." Blaine replied, pushing harder.

"Baby stop." Sebastian said, still moving closer.

"I'm not your baby!" He pushed again.

"Blaine don't deny me." He said, moving to kiss him. Blaine moved his face.

"I have a boyfriend, leave me alone."

"A boyfriend?" There was an evil glint in Sebastian's eyes.

"Kurt, and he's beautiful. So much more beautiful then you'll ever be. So leave me alone." Blaine pushed again, this time as hard as he could. He managed to get Sebastian to back up, he went to leave but Sebastian grabbed his wrist.

"Sing to me, Blaine. One more time."

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Blaine asked, Sebastian nodded. Blaine took a deep breath. "Fine, here's a song that I sung to myself, every day, when you left me for the last time."

I am done, smoking gunWe've lost it all, the love is goneShe has won, now it's no funWe've lost it all, the love is goneAnd we had magicAnd this is tragicYou couldn't keep your hands to yourselfI feel like our world's been infectedAnd somehow you left me neglectedWe've found our lives been changedBabe, you lost meAnd we tried, oh how we criedWe lost ourselves, the love has diedAnd though we tried you can't denyWe're left as shells, we lost the fightAnd we had magicAnd this is tragicYou couldn't keep your hands to yourselfI feel like our world's been infectedAnd somehow you left me neglectedWe've found our lives been changedBabe, you lost meNow I know you're sorry and we were sweetBut you chose lust when you deceived me

And you'll regret it, but it's too lateHow can I ever trust you again?I feel like our world's been infectedAnd somehow you left me neglectedWe've found our lives been changedBabe, you lost me

Blaine finished his song, walking away from Sebastian when he finally released his hold at the end. He was proud of himself, he didn't need Sebastian the way he had over a year ago. He'd moved on, found Kurt, found a real love that truly meant something. And that felt good, he was determined to stick to it.

A/N: Longest chapter! Alright, here's the deal, I added in Sebastian a while ago and never did anything with him. So he's back! Plus, Blaine needed to sing. It just had to happen, more song's will come into play here. The song is You Lost Me by Christian Aguilera. She's beautiful people! So yes, here you are.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who's Sebastian?" The voice came out of nowhere. The words didn't even register in Blaine's mind until he turned to see Kurt's tearstained face. "Who is he?" Kurt said, holding the tears back.

"What?" Blaine asked, dumbfounded.

"Who is he!" Kurt demanded, tears starting to fall down his face.

"He's my ex-boyfriend.. Why?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Ex? Then why was he in your apartment, naked?" Kurt said in his famous bitch tone.

"Naked?" Blaine blinked. "How the hell did he get in my apartment to begin with? God fucking damn it, I'm going to have to move again!" Blaine grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom they'd been standing in.

"Blaine!" Kurt followed, wiping the tears from his eyes. Blaine kept up his pace, storming down the hallway through the students and teachers, earning some very angry stares. "Blaine Anderson stop right now!" Kurt was running now. "Blaine!" he screamed, finally catching up the boy and grabbing his arm.

"Kurt, there's a naked asshole in my apartment, I have to go!" Blaine said, exasperated.

"Why is he there?" Kurt asked.

"How the hell should I know? He wont fucking leave! He followed us to Italy, he showed up in my laundry room, and now he's in my apartment!" Blaine turned to run down the hall again. This time, Kurt kept up pace until they got out into the parking lot. "Go to class Kurt." Blaine said in his teacher tone. Kurt was shocked, Blaine had never used that tone with him.

"No." Kurt replied, still following Blaine.

"Why were you even at my apartment to begin with?" Blaine asked, opening his car door and slipping into the seat.

"I left a textbook in your room and you wouldn't text me back. I assumed you had slept in late, so I knocked on your door and there he was." Kurt got in the passenger. "I'm the innocent one in this equation."

"Fine, but you can't miss class." Blaine said, using his stern teacher voice again.

"I most certainly can." Kurt's tone was defiant, they really were acting like teacher and student. Blaine sighed and started the car.

They drove in complete silence. Not even the radio played, and the tension was so thick Kurt felt like whipping out a knife and seeing if he could cut it. Kurt didn't know if he should trust Blaine. Blaine was fuming, he was just so angry. How did Sebastian even get in his apartment? The five minute drive seemed like hour, both of their heads swimming with thoughts.

When they got there, Blaine practically ripped the key from the ignition and ran. He flung open the door to the apartment building and took the stairs two at a time. Kurt stayed closely behind, not having to work so hard because his legs were much longer.

Blaine ran into his apartment, standing in the middle of his living room. His breathing was heavy, and he couldn't seem to get his heart to calm down. "Sebastian!" he screamed. The name rang out through the apartment. Sure enough, a very naked Sebastian came out of the bedroom. The smirk on his face said he knew Blaine would blow up. "What the hell?"

"What do you mean Blainey-Boo?" Sebastian batted his eyelashes. He looked over at Kurt, looking him up and down to check the competition. "Is that a student? You shouldn't bring your students home Blaine, tisk tisk."

"I'm his boyfriend." Kurt said through gritted teeth, practically growling.

"How old are you kid?" Sebastian turned back to Kurt. "Seventeen?"

"My name is Kurt." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a kid either, I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen? Whoa, we got a badass over here! I'm so scared!" Sebastian laughed. "I'm Twenty Three, you're a kid."

"Get out Sebastian." Blaine cut in.

"But Blaine I-"

"Go!" Blaine screamed. "Put on some damn clothes and get the hell out!" his hands were balled in fists at his sides.

"Don't get mad Blaine." Sebastian frowned.

"Blaine…"

"I don't love you! I don't love you Sebastian so please just go and leave me alone! I finally, finally got over you after you broke my heart into a thousand different pieces. I found Kurt and I fell in love with someone who actually loves me. So please just go." Blaine had tears in his eyes, and he only got angrier as Sebastian stood motionless. "I have to go to work Sebastian, go!" Sebastian moved towards the bedroom, quickly putting his clothes back on and walking out the front door, he was shocked. Blaine had never stood up for himself like that.

Blaine stood with his back to Kurt, silent tears falling down his face. He hated Sebastian, so much. And he had Kurt now. He loved him, so why did Sebastian have to keep showing up? Kurt cleared his throat, trying to attract attention. "You should go. School's already started." Blaine's voice came out hoarse.

"No way…" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. "You're my boyfriend, and you need someone." Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms and hid his face in the taller boys shoulder.

"You're four years younger then me." Blaine whispered.

"Yea." Kurt nodded, rubbing smooth circles in Blaine's back and kissing his head.

"You're so much stronger then me." He said, attempting to keep his voice from wavering.

"Courage." Kurt whispered, and from then on, that was their motto. Courage, because with a little courage, and each other, nothing could take them down.

A/N: Sucky chapter, Drama from Blaine's past. More Sebastian and Kurt drama?


	12. Chapter 12

There were two weeks left until Kurt had his audition for NYADA. It was a tough school, in New York. Blaine was very supportive but he still urged Kurt to apply for other schools. But, if there was one thing Blaine had come to find about Kurt it was that once Kurt had his heart set that was it. No talking him out of it.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, breathless from just belting out the last note of yet another Broadway song.

"I think it was amazing." Blaine replied, and he was telling the truth. Kurt had an amazing voice, there was no denying it.

"You think so?" Kurt said, pacing back and forth. "I think it needs something more." He bit his thumb, thinking. Blaine loved Kurt's little habits.

"I think it's perfect." Blaine said, standing up from his seat. Kurt jumped down off the stage and continued his pacing.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I promise." Blaine grabbed Kurt lightly by the hips, causing him to stop. A smile spread across his face as he pressed himself closer to Blaine. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine softly at first, then a little rougher. He was about to pull the shorter boys shirt off when he remembered they were in the auditorium, at school.

"You know…" He said, trying to sound sexy. "My parent's are out of town, and Finn's at Rachel's all weekend.." he whispered in Blaine's ear with a wink.

"Oh." Blaine replied with a grin as he tugged his boyfriend closer. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and tugged him out of the auditorium, out of the school. The two boys ran across the parking lot and to Blaine's car. Kurt had his own car, of course. They'd come back for it later.

They drove to Kurt's house fast, but not fast enough for either of them. When they finally got there, they nearly fell all over themselves in an attempt to get in the house. Kurt fumbled with the keys, shoving them in the lock quickly and throwing the door open.

"Hello?" He called. Silence, perfect. He pulled Blaine into the house, shoving him against the wall and kissing him with as much passion as he could. They'd never been like this, and Kurt was afraid, but he knew Blaine would love him either way, even if he had done something particularly embarrassing.

"Kurt." Blaine had moaned when Kurt kissed a very sensitive part of his neck. They moved from the living room up to Kurt's room, maintaining few clothes on their journey. By the time they made it to Kurt's actual bedroom they were standing in nothing but their boxers. Not that that wasn't a nice sight or anything…

This, this was their first time. Not Blaine's, of course. He was twenty-two after all. But it was Kurt's, and Blaine made it as special as he could. Every gentle touch of his body, ever sweet murmur, making it was memorable as he could.

It was slow, a little painful, and magical. It was the most memorable night of Kurt's life, and he wouldn't change it for the world. What he felt for Blaine couldn't be replaced, and he finally had all of Kurt. It was the night Kurt had always dreamed about.. Everything was perfect.

Blaine woke up first the next morning, memories immediately coming back. He smiled to himself, looking over at the pale body laying next to him. Kurt was sleeping peacefully, angelic almost. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his beautiful boyfriend. Every part of his body was flawless, something he'd come to notice as he undressed the boy the night prior. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek gently, trying his hardest not to wake him up.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, the first thing coming into view was Blaine's beautiful tan face. A smile spread across his face as he placed his hand on the smaller boys cheek. "Morning beautiful." Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Morning." Kurt replied, a little breathless.

"Sleep well?" Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked tiredly. Blaine rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Almost one." He replied. Kurt sat up quickly, leaving a very confused Blaine as he got up quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers. Kurt ran out the door, Blaine following behind once he pulled on his own pair. Kurt was running around the foyer where they'd shed the majority of their clothing. "Kurt?" Blaine asked confused, Kurt looked up at him. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up. Finn always get's back around 1:30." he frowned. "You cant be here when they get back…"

"Kurt." Blaine said, walking down the rest of the steps and placing his hands on Kurt's waist. "There are three weeks until you graduate. Two until your audition. You're eighteen, going off to college and very responsible. You always check in, no matter where you are or when your curfew is, a curfew I don't understand you having, but you obey to. Even when Finn and Rachel are out at all hours of the night and never call. I know, because I'm here when they aren't. And I'm good to you. I take care of you, treat you right, our first time was last night, and we're going on eight months. I don't pressure you because I care, and our relationship is based off of nothing but pure adoration for each other. Not sex. Baby, I love you. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. Your parents are okay with us, who care's about them?"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, struggling to hold back the tears in his eyes. He really did love Blaine. There was no one he'd rather be with. "I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around the boys torso. "We should go put clothes on though.." he laughed, pulling Blaine back up to his room where the two got dressed.

Fifteen minutes later they were laying on the couch, cuddled up while watching The Little Mermaid. It was just ending when the front door open and a shout of 'Kurt I'm home' was heard. Kurt replied a grumbled, sleepy 'in here' before Finn appeared in the entrance way of the living room.

"Mr. Anderson?" Finn asked, stunned, face turning red as he clenched his hands.

"Hi Finn." Blaine yawned, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"What the hell?" He demanded, stepping in front of the couch.

"Finn move, we're watching a movie." Kurt said, growing irritated.

"Does Burt know he's here? Does Burt know about any of this?" Finn screamed.

"Dad knows about the whole relationship, Finn. He knows we never broke up, he wants us together." Kurt sat up. "My dad knows I'm happy right now, he's happy for me. Okay? I wasn't even slightly happy before Blaine came along and now, I'm smiling all the time. So please just back off because we aren't breaking up any time soon."

"But Kurt-"

"Just be happy for me!" Kurt screamed out. Blaine sat up, pulling his boyfriend to his side and kissing his head.

"Calm down… just give him time Kurt, he'll come around. He cares about you." Blaine whispered, trying to calm his boyfriend. Kurt was so close to just start swinging in Finn's general direction.

"Finn?" The shrill voice was heard through the house, Rachel. She stopped in the doorway like he had, stunned and angry. "Mr. Anderson!" She screamed. Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Rachel please, shut up." Blaine said irritated.

"You don't belong here!" She yelled, looking over at Finn.

"Let him stay Rachel." Finn said quietly. "Kurt's my brother, and he's happy. Let him stay." Finn looked up at Rachel as her features softened. She nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen.

A grin spread across Kurt's face. His brother was finally excepting his relationship? Had he just referred to Finn as his brother? Had Finn referred to Kurt as his? That hadn't happened since the wedding. Everyone was coming to except each other, Kurt couldn't believe it. They were actually being a family.

A/N: Angst! Sex! Sort of.. I don't write sex scenes! I'm thinking of Kurt singing to Blaine. Also, I think I'm wrapping this story up soon because I want to start on another one. I got an awesome idea! But, reviews are appreciated… I AM NOT THE BOY NEXT DOOR. I'm listening to Kurt sing. Right, bitches don't care. Bye people!


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt stood in the middle of his now empty room. Blaine had been over all day helping him pack up the rest of his belongings. It was emotional, they sorted through all of their pictures together, packing away little gifts they'd given each other. Blaine even started crying at one point.

They'd been together for almost a year. It be a year in two weeks and Kurt would be in New York while Blaine remained in Ohio, teaching at McKinley High School. It was sad, but it was the way it had to be. Kurt almost didn't want to go.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. He'd been helping Burt take boxes down to the moving van. Blaine was driving it with Kurt, while Burt followed behind in his own car.

"Yea." Kurt answered, taking one last look around the room. He picked up his Marc Jacobs bag, walking down the steps with Blaine following quickly behind. He hugged Finn, and kissed Rachel's cheek. He said goodbye to Carole and kissed the picture of his mother over the fireplace. "I'll see you next summer mom." He whispered. This was his home, he'd spent eighteen years in this town. Now that it was time to leave... now that he had so much here... well he wasn't sure he wanted to go.

Kurt walked outside just as Burt put the last box in the van. He had tears in his eyes, looking back at the house that had quickly became his home.

"Ready buddy?" Burt had asked. Kurt only nodded, walking over to the van and getting in the passenger seat. Blaine was already in the drivers seat waiting for him.

"Let's go." Blaine said, pulling out of the drive way. Kurt looked out the window as they drove, watching Lima Ohio quickly disappear behind them. After a while Blaine was starting to get worried. They'd been in the van for little over an hour and Kurt hadn't said anything yet. "Kurt?"

"Yea?" Kurt asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." Kurt replied, leaning back in his seat. It got quiet for a second. Blaine looked over at Kurt, biting his lip in confusion.

"You don't want to go." Kurt just shrugged. "Kurt, you have an awesome chance here. You're going to a top college, you're going to have an amazing career because of this.."

"I don't want to leave." Kurt said defiantly.

"To bad, I'm taking you." Blaine said. Kurt crossed his arms, being the diva he was.

"I'll just get on a plane and come right back."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel if you come back that's the end of us." Blaine said, stopping abruptly at a stop light. Kurt looked at him in horror.

"W-what?"

"If you come back and give up that amazing school, I'll break up with you. Yes, it's harsh. Yes, it makes it seem like I don't appreciate you. But if you give up a school like that, and come back to this hellhole town, then I would have lost all respect for you. I love you Kurt, and I can't let you do that to yourself. You're going. You're going to learn, you will succeed and do everything you planned before you met me. Don't let me be the reason you failed."

"I'll go." Kurt almost whispered, tearing up. He didn't know what to feel. Happy Blaine loved him so much? Upset he just threatened to break up with him? He knew Blaine hadn't gotten into the best college, and now he was a teacher at McKinley of all schools. He knew Blaine hadn't always planned to be a teacher, and that if he could go back he'd make better decisions. But did that mean Kurt couldn't take his own path? Kurt had to learn from Blaine's mistakes, not his own?

They drove a little while longer until they came across a sign. 'Welcome to New York'. Well, they were here. Kurt got a little giddy, looking around with a huge smile on his face. Blaine knew this was where Kurt belonged, he had to make him stay.

They got to the apartment Kurt had gotten at the beginning of summer. They weren't quit sure how Burt had arranged it, but it was all done and Kurt had a place to live.

Blaine parked the van and they all began unpacking boxes, carrying them inside. About twenty-five boxes in Kurt stopped, looking at Burt and Blaine suspiciously.

"I didn't have nearly as many boxes as are in this van." He stated. "What is all this stuff?" Burt looked at Blaine, who grinned and looked at Kurt. "Guys?"

"Well... if I'm going to live here... I need my stuff too... I love you Kurt, but your clothes are to long and to tight for me." Blaine said, taking another box off the van. Kurt looked dumbfounded.

"If you're going to live here?" he asked slowly.

"I have a job at the high school down the street. Music, language too."

"You're staying?" The disbelief was clear in Kurt's voice.

"Twenty-three years in Ohio. I've had enough." Blaine said, turning back to Kurt.

"Oh my god!" He screeched, throwing himself at the shorter boy. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

A/N: AND I LEAVE YOU HERE:3 Here you go my lovelies.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months in and they'd mastered the domestic life. Kurt cooked dinner every night when he returned from his busy day at school. Blaine would smile at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before recapping on his day at work. Kurt would tell Blaine about each class, paying extra attention the the ones he hated most. Blaine would tell Kurt of whatever kid in class was the most obnoxious, which reminded him of Rachel, who reminded him of Finn, and so on.

After dinner, they'd cuddle up on the couch, taking turns picking movies. Kurt always picked a romance movie, Blaine always picked Harry Potter. Kurt would fall asleep with his head on Blaine's lap while Blaine played with his hair, and at the end of the movie Blaine would carefully pick him up and put him to bed.

They woke up every morning at 5 in the morning. They'd take turns making breakfast, and sometimes they showered together. Sometimes the shower's would get a little more... _personal _which would send Kurt into his early morning class practically glowing with the goofiest smile on his face. Blaine would show up in his first period classroom, coffee in hand that was lovingly prepared by his gorgeous boyfriend. His class would snicker at the tell-all smile and the easy day in class.

There life was perfect, so two months in, Blaine went ring shopping.

Two months in he planned the perfect night.

Two months in he was completely prepared.

Kurt arrived home from school a little later then usual, happy to find that dinner had already been prepared. Blaine kissed him before setting out their candlelit dinner and giving Kurt a glass of wine, even though they both knew he wasn't old enough.

"This is nice." Kurt commented, grinning.

"I know." Blaine smiled, leaning across the table and kissing Kurt gently. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, grinning like children. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine said, standing.

"Yea?" Kurt said confused. Blaine knelt down on one knee.

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's head.

"I have a question." Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine smiled. Kurt's eyes widened as his heart stopped and he forgot how to breathe.

"Yes!" He screamed, tackling Blaine before he even had the chance to pull the ring out. They laughed and rolled around together, laughing and kissing and just loving each other.

Kurt Hummel was glad he fell in love with the teacher.

And Blaine Anderson was ecstatic he he fell or the student.

The End.


End file.
